faerunfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zallanora Argentresses
Zallanora Argentresses begegnete mit 105 Jahren dem Halbleichnam Shoon VII. Nach 12 Jahren, in denen er sich mit seinem neuen Körper und der Rolle vertraut gemacht hatte, erscheint Shoon nun als junge Elfin mit silbernen Ringellocken. Die kupferfarbene Haut und nussfarbenen Augen markieren sie als Sylvanelfe. Wenn sie verärgert ist, färben sich ihre Augen jedoch zu dunklem Mahagoni. Shoons Fassade ist die einer lebhaften Elfin mit trockenem Humor und einem ausgezeichneten Wissen über ältere Geschichte, sowie großem magischen Talent. In Wahrheit aber, steckt in diesem Körper der Geist eines der ruchlosesten Herrscher und Tyrannen Faerûns. Seine Macht ist gigantisch und sein Wissen um die Magie enorm. Nach außen hin, mimt er Zallanora als eine angehende Magierin, welche Zauber der 3. Stufe beherrscht. Doch in Wahrheit ist er ein Nekromant der 36. Stufe und jeder, der Zallanora einmal beobachtet, wie sie etwas tut, dass sie eigentlich noch nicht können sollte, wird das garantiert nicht überleben. Er beherrschte nicht ohne Grund für 60 Jahre eines der größten Reiche auf Faerûn und überlebte dann ein weiteres Jahrtausend. Aufgrund der einzigartigen Magie, welche ihn aus dem Almanach des Einhorns befreit hat, kann er seine Magie ohne jede Einschränkung der elfischen Rasse nutzen und besitzt dennoch auch die angeborenen Fähigkeiten der Elfen. Geschichte und Pläne Im Jahr 1358 TZ beendete Zallanora Argentresses eine Ausbildung bei den Mystikern in der Akademie von Erlkazar. Sie reiste gen Norden, um in Silbrigmond weiteres über die Kunst zu lernen. Sie kam allerdings niemals dort an, da sie und ihre Begleiter von einem verrückten Calishit und Magier, namens Shond Tharovin, mit dessen Agenten im Wolkengipfel Gebirge angegriffen wurden. Das geschah ausgerechnet am Tag, als die Götter fielen und die Zeit der Sorgen begann. Magisches Chaos beherrschte von nun an die Welt. Thavorin verfütterte sie an den Schädel von Shoon, somit an den Halbleichnam des verfluchten Almanach des Einhorns. Dieses Buch hatte er zuvor aus Ruathym gestohlen. Als der Leichnam jedoch Zallanoras Seele trinken wollte, kam es zu einer seltsamen Wandlung. Durch die Ereignisse und Kräfte der Zeit, wurde die Magie korrumpiert und verändert. Der Geist und die Seelen des Leichnams und der Elfin wechselten plötzlich ihre Körper, so dass sich Shoon in der jungen Elfin wiederfand und befreit war. Seitdem wandelt er wieder lebendig durch die Reiche und spinnt ein feines Netz, um seine einstige Macht wiederzuerlangen und das Shoon Imperium auferstehen zu lassen. In einem neuen und langlebigen Körper hat er dazu Jahrhunderte, zumal er als Nekromant mit dem Wissen eines Leichnams dies noch enorm erweitern kann. Vor kurzem trat Zallanora/Shoon dem Orden der Verhüllten Magier bei. Er nutzt den jungen Körper, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Tutoren zu erlangen und sie zu beeinflussen, ihr Wissen um die Kunst zu stehlen, bzw. aus den Reichen zusammenzutragen, bis er den Orden zu einem Werkzeug für seine eigenen Ziele geformt hat. Er ist sich der Intrigen durch die Schattendiebe und den Ordern der Verdrehte Rune bewusst. Momentan erlaubt er den Schattendieben ihr Spiel, da sie seine Pläne kaum stören können. Die Pläne der Rune stehen den seinen aber im Wege. Sollte es ihm gelingen eines Tages bis zu einem der Leichname vorzudringen, welche sie anführen, wird er ihn vor die simple Wahl stellen: „Schließe dich mir an und herrsche mit mir über die Rune, oder werde vernichtet.“ Er weiß von Uruathis, einem lamischen Adligen und Agenten von Kartak Spellseer, unter den Ruinen von Shoonach und plant einen der vielen Vampire von Shoonach zu fangen, um auch deren Geheimnisse kennzulernen. Shoon unterhält eine Reihe von Verstecken, das simpelste ist dabei das Quartier Zallanoras in Eshpurta, welche sich als Schülerin von Lady Varytha Gheldieg ausgibt. Er kennt auch Mittel und Wege, um eine versteckte Kammer unter dem einstigen Palast in Shoonach zu erreichen. Von dort holte er sich ein Amulett zum Schutz gegen Entdeckung und Ortung, einen Elfenumhang und Elfenstiefel, sowie einen Ring zum Schutz des Geistes, welche ihm zur Aufrechterhaltung seiner Tarnung dienen. Seine anderen Verstecke sind über die ganzen Gebiete des einstigen Shoon Imperiums verstreut und seit mehr als 1000 Jahren unentdeckt. Lady Varytha ermutigt neuerdings ihre vermeintliche Schülerin, um ihr Äußeres ruhig zu nutzen und Einfluss auf die anderen Magier zu nehmen. Sie selbst erhofft sich dabei ebenfalls mehr über ihre Kollegen zu erfahren und für sich Einfluss zu gewinnen. Shoon ist zumindest über die Intrigen seiner „Meisterin“ amüsiert und nutzt sie aus, während er selbst ungestört den Orden in sein eigenes Werkzeug für die Errichtung des Shoon Imperiums umwandelt. Er hat bereits Einfluss auf mehr als ein Dutzend Magier in Keczulla und Esmeltaran. Sobald die Zeit reif ist, wird das Geld seiner Mentorin ihm eine Armee finanzieren und Einfluss auch andernorts erkaufen. Sein Ziel ist es, magisch gerüstete und geschulte Sturmtruppen aufzubauen, um mit ihnen das Reich neu zu erobern. Bis dahin mimt er aber weiterhin eine unerfahrene Elfendame, die sich über all die Aufmerksamkeit wundert, welche sie bekommt. Die wahre Zallanora Nachdem ihr Geist in den Schädel Shoons gezogen wurde, ist sie nun von dem selben Fluch betroffen, wie der frühere Herrscher. Sie ist an die letzte Seite des Buches, welche als eine magische Taschendimension dient, gebunden. Dort harrt sie darauf, dass irgendwer das Buch findet und sie herbeiruft. Allerdings hat Shoon das Buch gut versteckt, tief unter dem einstigen Shoonach in einem fallengespickten Verließ. Zallanora versteht selbst nicht, was ihr zugestoßen ist und hat inzwischen fast den Verstand verloren. Da sie auch die Fähigkeiten ihres neuen Körpers nicht versteht, ist sie sich über dessen Macht nicht bewusst. Wenn sie einmal befreit würde, flöge der Schädel nur unruhig umher und würde ständig jaulen und heulen. Allerdings ist dies die magische Kraft eines Halbleichnams, welche die Seelen Lebender aussagen kann. Shoon selbst, ist zwar neugierig, was wohl passieren würde, täte sie auch gern befreien und sie quälen, aber er fürchtet, dass sie auch seine Seele aus dem nun wieder lebendigen Körper saugen könnte und er damit wieder selbst in den Schädel gebannt würde. Quellen *''Lands of Intrigue'' en: Zallanora Argentresses Kategorie:Waldelfen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Nekromanten